Nessie Goes To The Dentist
by EdwardLovesKlutzyBella
Summary: It is time for Nessie to go to the Dentist. Jasper is training to be a dentist and helps Carlisle during Nessie's check up. Nessie is scared, but with Esme with her, she feels a little bit better. All human!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks Jules Ann for helping me!

Chapter 1: Carlisle's POV

I was up in my office looking over my files. That's when I noticed my granddaughters. Opening it, I noticed it was time for her six month dental checkup. She wasn't going to be happy.

I called Jasper into my study knowing that he can hear me. He came in a few minutes later.

"What's up Pa?" He asked.

"I was going through files and came across Nessie's. It's time for her six month dental checkup. Would you like to assist me since your training to be a dentist?" I asked.

Jasper was quite for a moment and then he said "Sure Pa, but she won't be happy with us."

"I know, I'll let Edward and Bella know. They went away to Isle Esme for a couple of weeks." I said.

"Okay. Do you want to get Nessie for me?" I asked.

"Sure. When do you want to clean her teeth?" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow morning. You'll be the one cleaning her teeth." I said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Pa? I am not experienced as you are." Jasper said.

"That's why I want you to practice. You'll be fine."

"How long will it take?" He asked.

"A cleaning maybe about 45 minutes if she behaves. If she has a cavity, a little bit longer." I said.

"Why don't you go and tell Nessie and I'll give Edward and Bella a call. Then I'll go and get Esme and meet you in Nessie's room." I said.

"Shouldn't you tell her Pa? I don't want her hating me." Jasper said.

"Jasper my boy, your niece could never hate you. She will understand that you are just trying to help her and learn. Now go change and then go and get her. We will meet back in my office" I ordered.

"Yes Pa." Jasper said.

Then he left.

After Jasper left, I decided to call Bella and Edward and tell them what is going on. I picked up the phone and dialed Edwards's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hi dad, what's up?" Edward said.

"I was looking through Nessie's dental file and she is due for a checkup. I was hoping I had your permission for Jasper to clean Nessie's teeth. He needs the practice." I said.

"Of course he can. We don't have a problem. Tell her to not cause any trouble for you guys. If she has any cavities, he can fill them in." Edward said.

"I will tell him that. I think she is going to need some X-Rays to. I don't think she had any last time." I said.

"Whatever has to be done?" Edward said.

"Thank you. I'll pass on the message to Jasper and Nessie." I said.

We continued to talk about how their trip was and then hung up. I got up to go and find Esme.

I found her out in her garden planting flowers. I walked up behind and wrapped my arms around her. She turned her head and kissed me.

"Hello Carlisle. What brings you out here?" Esme asked.

"Our granddaughter, I was looking through her dental files and it is time for her checkup. I already talked to Edward and he said whatever needs to be done is fine with him. Jasper will be doing most of the work. My question is would you mind helping us? I know Nessie will be scared." I said.

"Of course I will. Let me just finish up and then I'll clean up. Want me to talk to her?" She asked.

"Let's have Jasper try. He is worried that Nessie will hate him." I said chuckling.

"What a silly thing to say. She will never hate him." Esme said.

"That's what I said."

"Let me go and clean up. I'll meet you in a Nessie's room." Esme said.

"Actually, I told Jasper to meet me back in the office with Nessie. But I think should would be more comfortable in her room. That sounds like a better idea." I said.

"I think she would be more comfortable." Esme agreed.

We both got up and headed upstairs.

Making our way into the house, I found that Jasper was already in his navy blue scrubs and standing outside the door. He was terrified to tell his niece that he had to clean her teeth. I felt terrible for him.

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little in surprise.

"I-I can't tell her Pa." Jasper said.

"Yes you can, Esme and I will be with you. We were talking and we both thought and agreed that perhaps Nessie will be more comfortable in her room while we tell her she has to have a teeth cleaning. I'm going to go change into scrubs and meet you back here. Your mother is going to get cleaned up to." I said.

"Okay Pa." Jasper said.

Esme and I quickly went to our room. Esme went to the bathroom to freshen up and then I changed into my Navy Blue scrubs as well. Esme and I both meet each other at the door to our room.

"Everything will be fine. Jasper will do wonderful. He is always good with her." Esme said.

"I know he will do well. He just needs to get used to doing it is all. From now on I want him to the one cleaning her teeth." I said.

"I just remembered, Nessie was telling me this morning that her back tooth has been bothering her. I am not sure what it is, but you two should check it out." Esme said.

"I'll mention that to Jasper. He can tell her that he had heard that her back tooth has been bothering her. He can say that he can make it better if she will let him look at it." I said.

"Sounds good, I am thinking of making Nessie her favorite lunch after her checkup. Grilled Cheese." Esme said with a soft chuckle.

"That will be a nice rearward. Let's go and meet Jasper.

Walking out the door, we meet Jasper in the hallway in Nessie's room. He was pacing back and forth.

"Relax Jasper. You'll be fine. But Esme informed me that Nessie was making a complaint about one of her back teeth hurting. It might be a cavity. We won't know till we take x-rays. You can tell her that you heard that your back tooth was hurting and that you can make it better. But you have to let me look at it. Okay? Can you say that?" I asked.

Jasper took a deep breath and shook his head yes.

"That's my boy. Let's go get this over with. After this "ordeal" is over, we can all relax and watch Nessie's favorite movie Frozen." I said.

With Esme and me by Jasper side, Jasper knocked on Nessie's door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Jules Ann for helping**

 **me!**

Chapter 2: Carlisle's POV

Esme and I made our way to our granddaughter's bedroom. Her door was closed and we can hear her humming to one of the songs from Frozen.

Jasper was pacing in front of her door. Arms behind his back.

"Jazz, if you keep this pacing up, you'll put a hole in my floor! Please relax and we will be with you." Esme said.

"Sorry Ma." Jasper said.

Jasper slowly extended his arm out to the door and then did a knock on the door.

We heard the music turn off and then a soft "Come in."

Nessie looked at us with a confused expression on her face.

"Hi sweat pea. Can we talk to you for a second?" Jasper asked. He sat down on the bed.

"I guess so." Nessie said. She knew something was up.

Jasper looked at us and then Esme and I gave him a smile to go on.

"Your papa and I were looking at your dental records. It is time for your six month checkup. I'm going to be the one cleaning your teeth while your papa is with us." Jasper said.

Nessie looked pale already. I knew she was terrified of doctors and dentists. For some reason, they never fazed her.

"I'm scared." She whimpered.

Jasper pulled her into his lap.

"I know Sweat Pea. It's okay to be scared. We all have things to be scared of. I'll make you a deal." Jasper said.

"If you don't bite my fingers off, I'll teach you to play checkers." Jasper said.

Jasper looked at us and I gave him a smile of encouragement.

"Okay." Nessie said softly.

"Ness, why don't you brush your teeth really quick and then nana will help you change into some comfortable clothes." I said.

I can tell Nessie was starting to get scared. I might have to call Emmett to have him come home and help us.

Nessie got out of Jasper's lap and went into her bathroom. We heard her getting ready to brush her teeth. After a minute, we heard the sound of brushing and then, was that a whimper?

Jasper must have noticed it to because he looked at me. I nodded and he went to the bathroom.

"Sweet Pea? Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

Nessie said "Fine." And went on brushing. Then a whimper.

"You're hurting. Can I take a look?" Jasper asked.

We heard Jasper lead Nessie to the toilet so she can sit down on top of the lid.

"Open up Sweat Pea." Jasper said.

We heard Nessie say "Awe."

"Okay. Let's go back to the room." Jasper said.

Jasper lifted up Nessie on the bed. Then he sat on the bed.

"Would you like to know what we will be doing today?" I asked.

Nessie shook her head.

"Jasper will explain."

"Well, the first thing we will do will take some X-Rays of your teeth. Do you know what that is?" Jasper asked.

Nessie shook her head yes. Jasper continued.

"If we don't see any cavities, then it will just be a simple cleaning. Shouldn't take no more than forty five minutes, I will even let you choose the flavor of tooth paste that we can use to clean your teeth." Jasper said.

"O-okay." Nessie said.

"Ness, Jasper and I are going to step out so your nana can help you change into more comfortable clothes. Then we will meet you outside your room." I said.

Jasper and I left and Esme went to take care of Nessie.

"I'm going to call Emmett and have him come home. We will need his help to. "

Just as I was about to take my phone out, we both heard a shout downstairs.

"I'm home pops, where is everyone?" Emmett asked.

Talk about perfect timing.

"Up by Nessie's room." I shouted.

A few minutes later, he came up. Just as Esme and Nessie came out.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Jazz is going to give Nessie's teeth a Checkup. I was hoping and wondering if you will assist us?" I asked.

"Sure thing, let's do this." Emmett said.

Nessie was hiding behind Esme. Clutching her stuff wolf that a family friend name Jacob had given her.

"Let's go." I said.

The reason why I had ask Emmett to come and help us this morning is he is training to be a children's pediatrician. He always had a soft spot for kids, his niece especially.

We made it to the dentist room. And that is when Nessie started to panic.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Jules Ann for the help.

I would also like to thank the reviewer ballet fairy for suggesting the idea that Esme sits in the chair with Nessie. I am going to have her sit with her while she is getting her cavity filled!

Chapter 3: Esme's POV

I felt so bad for my granddaughter. She was absolutely terrified. But with her being only five years old, I can understand. She clung to my hand as tightly as she can.

I can feel her body shake and she was whimpering. A panic attack was coming. I guess it didn't help with having family members who works on the dentist department and doctor department.

"Nessie sweetie, please relax. There is nothing to be afraid of. You know your Uncle Jasper won't hurt you. Not on purpose." I tried to tell her.

My speech didn't really do any good. I noticed that she was starting to get pale and clammy. Nessie looked like she was going to be sick.

"Um, Carlisle, you might want to bring the trash can over. I think Nessie is going to be sick." I said.

Carlisle turned his head over. Then sighed as he saw his granddaughter. He quickly brought the trashcan over just in time for Nessie to throw up her breakfast.

Clinging to me, she started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Nessie said.

I rubbed soothing circles on her back. Carlisle brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Sweetheart, we can't be mad at you. This is perfectly normal to have a fear of something. In this case, your fear is the Dentist." Carlisle explained.

"B-but its Uncle Jasper. I know he won't hurt me like Nana said. But I am still scared. I don't want to hurt his feelings." Nessie whimpered.

Then Nessie pointed to the trashcan and Carlisle put next to her. She dried heaved this time.

"Emmett, please get something for Nessie to calm her down." Carlisle said.

"I'm on it." Emmett said. He left to go to the medical room.

"Darlin, you're not going to hurt my feelings. I am still trying to learn to be a dentist. All I want to do his help you and learn." Jasper said.

"It won't be that bad. We will go slowly and I'll show you what each tool does and tell what each tool is okay?" Jasper said.

Nessie nodded her head. Burying her face in my chest. I continued to rub her back.

Emmett came back a few minutes later. He had a small pill in his hand with some water.

"Here squirt, takes this. It's a low dose of Valium. It will help calm you down." Emmett explained.

Nessie looked at. Then at Carlisle.

"It's okay. Emmett is right. It will help you relax." Carlisle said.

Emmett handed her the cup that he wanted her to drink from. Nessie was hesitant to take it.

"It's okay sweetheart. Emmett knows what he is giving you. Just drink it really slow. We have all the time in the world." I said.

"It's mixed with some Apple Juice." Emmett added

Nessie slowly started to drink. While she was, Emmett turned to us.

"It's a really low dose, 1mg." Emmett said.

"That's a good amount." Carlisle said.

"It will take a little bit to kick in. Try not to throw it up for at least a half hour." Emmett said.

Nessie shook her head yes.

"Jasper why don't you take Nessie to the sink and let her use some mouth wash so she can get the taste out of her mouth." Carlisle said.

Jasper took Nessie by the hand and led her to the sink. I turned my head to Carlisle.

"I was thinking dear, why I don't sit with her in the chair. Just this once? Maybe it will make her feel better." I said.

Carlisle looked at me. "Not just yet. I want her to try and face her fears first.

Maybe if she has a cavity, I'm hoping she doesn't, then I'll let you sit in the chair with her."

I nodded my head. "Fair enough."

Jasper and Nessie came back.

"How do you feel Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

Nessie shrugged.

"The medicine will kick in soon. How about we start with something simple. Like x-Rays?" Carlisle said.

Jasper took Nessie's hand once again and led her to the X-Ray room. Nessie looked behind her shoulder at towards me. I nodded my head in encouragement.

"Alright Darlin, I'm going to put you in this chair here and going to take a picture of the inside of your mouth. It won't hurt. Are you ready?" Jasper asked.

Nessie shook her head. Jasper lifted her easily into the chair. Then he grabbed a big, heavy, apron.

"This is going to help protect you from the radiation exposure. I'm just going to place the apron on you." Jasper said.

Jasper went to go and place the apron on Nessie.

"You're doing so good Darlin. I'm going to go and get some gloves, I'll be right back." Jasper said.

Carlisle, Emmett and I stood back and watched Jasper work. He washed his hands first and then went to put latex gloves on. Nessie flinched when he snapped them on.

"Sorry Darlin. Didn't mean to startle you. You're being so good and brave. I'm very proud of you." Jasper praised his niece.

Nessie said a shy "Thank you."

"Next, I am going to put a piece of plastic in your mouth that has the x-Ray film in it. It's going to take a picture of your teeth." Jasper said.

I heard Nessie whimper when she closed her mouth on the plastic. It must be were her tooth hurts.

"Sorry that hurts Darlin, let me get a quick picture and see what's bothering you." Jasper said.

Jasper went to go and grab it and then he told Nessie to open up. She did (and didn't bite his fingers) and then Jasper told her to gently close her mouth. Then he positions the camera next to her cheek.

"Hold still. Really quick." Japer said.

Jasper went and took a picture and then came back. He took the film piece out of her mouth and went to develop and grabbed a new film. He did the same thing on the other side.

When he was done, he took the plastic out and went to develop it, he frowned. It looked like she had a cavity.


End file.
